


Medical Attention

by billthechicken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gay Sex, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billthechicken/pseuds/billthechicken
Summary: Professor Mcgonagall goes for a checkup with madame Pomfrey and things get steamy
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey
Kudos: 1





	Medical Attention

Chapter 1:  
Fuck! I’m gonna throw up again. I straddled the slippery floor sign to reach over to the bucket. Bleusjasusowowjfowoq. Shit. Professor McGonigal is coming in. My foot caressed the warm slippery floor as I scrambled into bed and shut my eyes. Luckily she didn’t see anything; I guess the sick charm worked. I open my eyes slightly and noticed professor McGonigal’s limp. How odd, she’s coming for the sixty ninth time this week. “Madam, I’m in such pain.” She lifts her skirt, puts her leg up on the desk and thrusts her groin in her direction, revealing multiple bruises on her inner thighs. Madam pomphrey blushes, “You must be so sore, let me give you a hand. Tell me if this hurts”. Her fingers slither up as she traces her inner thigh. I see professor McGonigal shiver and a little moan escapes. “Perhaps we should go to my office for a private examination”, she winks. I feel sick for real now.

Chapter 2:  
Madam pomphrey throws McGonigal onto the table, knocking off the potions onto the floor. The sound ricochets off every surface in the hospital wing. “Let’s hope no one becomes curious.” Pomphrey pulls off McGonigal’s cloak and throws it onto the floor. “Let me check your pulse” she whispers as she pushes her left boobie to the side and gently presses the stethoscope against her supple skin . *gasp* “Minerva, your heart is racing” “That’s what you do to me” she twiddled her left areola. Minerva released a soft moan. “Oh yeah, you know me so well”. Suddenly, madam hooch burst in. “You’re a tad late.” Madam hooch smirked, locking the door behind her


End file.
